A Damn Good Deal
by Amy494walker
Summary: Spencer has a confession to make. MorganxReid. PG-13.


**Title:** A Damn Good Deal

**Pairing/s:** Morgan/Reid, Reid/Maps

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Spencer has a confession to make.

**Beta: **ChocolateDivineDiva

**A/N:** Written as a gift for allthingsanonymous

* * *

><p>Derek spied on his lover from the hallway, trying to figure out the best way to go about confronting him. He knew Spencer had been hiding something from him for the last few months, ever since they'd been together, he just didn't know what. Unfortunately, he couldn't shake the feeling that it was something bad.<p>

Derek sighed; he'd stayed quiet about what had been bothering his lover for too long, it was time to figure this thing out.

With a nod to himself, he decided the best way to go about this was just to be upfront; he pushed away from the door frame, moved to stand in front of Spencer who was sat on the couch reading, and finally asked the important question.

"Spence, are you keeping something from me?" He was careful to keep his tone even; he didn't want the man to think he was being interrogated.

Spencer's eyes widened almost imperceptibly for a moment before he frowned slightly. He slowly answered, "No."

Derek narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He could tell Spencer was telling himself that there was no way Derek could know what he was hiding. What could possibly be so bad that he felt the need to assure himself like that?

"Okay. Just know, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not worth the stress you're putting yourself under keeping it," Derek said. He really didn't mind Spencer having secrets; he had a few minor ones himself. But the guilt in Spencer's eyes whenever it's apparent that he lies about how he spent his evening when Derek was busy helping Hotch out with paperwork told Derek that this was neither minor nor easy to hide. Though he'd never say it out loud, there was that little voice in the back of his mind that reminded him of his lover's past drug problem.

He hated doubting Spencer, but sometimes his concern overrode his loyalty.

Spencer bit his lip and placed the book aside, "I …. want to tell you. I just don't know how. You," his lover paused and closed his eyes before rubbing a hand roughly over them. "You wouldn't get it."

Sitting down on the coffee table to meet his lover at eye level, Derek said quietly, "Well, try me."

The genius squirmed in his seat, visibly nervous, before mumbling, "Okay."

Curling his legs up under himself, Spencer explained, "Well, you know how some people have … things, things they like, sexually, that is. Erm, that aren't, exactly, the norm?"

Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise, he hadn't seen that coming, "You mean, like a … kink?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Spencer said, "Yeah. Yeah, or, you know, a … fetish." He pressed his lips together, looking equal parts stunned and horrified that he'd actually managed to say that word out loud.

Derek was stunned. "You have a fetish?" he asked, incredulously. When Spencer looked down, he realized he'd sounded somewhat judgemental, so he quickly added, "I mean, that's cool, I just thought that, all the times we've been together, it's been … well, I wouldn't say it's been vanilla," he said, smirking. "But, why didn't you tell me?"

Sighing and looking rather defeated, Spencer threw his arms out and huffed, "Because, even by the standard of being sexually aroused by things outside the norm, this is outside of the norm."

Derek was starting to get nervous now. What if Spencer asked him for something he couldn't do? He was sure it wasn't about wanting Derek to hurt him, which was the first thing that came to mind when thinking of things he wouldn't be able to do, because he wouldn't consider that too 'out there'. They knew full well how common that was.

Clearing his mind of all these negative thoughts, Derek reminded himself that the most important thing here was making sure his partner knew, no matter Derek's ability or lack thereof to satisfy his fantasy, that it was okay to like what he liked, no matter how strange. So, mentally preparing himself for what was to come, he asked, "What is it?"

Spencer was studiously avoiding his eyes, refusing to even look in the other man's direction. It seemed to help him, as a moment later, he began speaking. "It's…" He licked his lips, clenched his eyes closed, "I've never told anyone before. I never planned on telling anyone. It's, so…" He seemed to struggle for the right word for a moment before settling on one. "Freaky. Like me."

"Hey now," Derek whispered, reaching out and taking his lover's hand, "I don't care what the hell you like; it is not worth you doing this to yourself, you hear me?"

He held Spencer's eyes with his wide and loving ones until the other man nodded, a faint smile curling his lips.

Spencer took a deep breath, exhaled deeply before blurting, "It's maps."

As soon as he'd said it, Spencer jumped up and walked towards the kitchen, placing himself behind a stunned Derek.

'Maps? I must have heard that wrong,' Derek thought even as he felt a sense of relief. He really hoped he had heard right actually, given some of the things he'd been imagining. It was just really random.

An interesting thought occurred to him as he considered how often Reid tackled the geographical profile; was he aroused then? He knew why Spencer never turned it down; it was his lover who had stated the difference between a kink and a fetish. A fetish was a compulsion, hard to resist, so when asked to interact with the item of his desires, he would have a hard time saying no.

One thing was for sure, even though he had no idea how to go about incorporating a map into their love making, Derek was more than willing to do so. Though, they'd have to be careful of paper cuts. He shivered at the thought.

Shaking his head, Derek realized he was daydreaming and focussed on Spencer who seemed to feel a disproportionate amount of shame about this.

Standing, Derek circled the table and walked up behind Spencer. He couldn't think of what to say so instead he placed a hand on the man's elbow, urged him to turn to face him and pressed his lips to Spencer's in a ghost of a kiss. He pulled back and smiled until Spencer smiled back, albeit faintly.

"You're not freaked out?" his lover asked, sounding pessimistic.

"Of course not," Derek replied honestly.

Looking down sheepishly but looking a lot more hopeful, Spencer said, "But it's freaky."

"It's unique." He reached out a hand to stroke a strand of Spencer's hair. "Just like you."

Raising an eyebrow teasingly, Spencer scoffed, "That's just another word for freaky."

"Not to me," he replied, leaning for another kiss, longer this time.

When they parted, Derek was pleased to see only a small amount of embarrassment on Spencer's face. Eager to see him truly happy again, Derek remembered something.

"We all have our things you know. Or did you forget about my appreciation for your long hair?" Derek asked, smiling and stroking his fingers through the short locks.

"Forget?" Spencer asked, "No, I didn't forget."

Derek pouted, "Then you had to go and chop it all off."

"I had too, you were insatiable," Spencer laughed as he spoke. "I visited my chiropractor so often he invited me to Thanksgiving at his house."

Derek chuckled, looking back fondly on the memories of their first few weeks together. His appetite for the doctor had involved a lot more than just his long, curly, silky hair that would fall gracefully into his face as they—

"You're thinking about it right now aren't you?" Spencer asked, smirking.

Derek felt himself blush slightly, and licked his lips. "I'll tell you what. Promise to grow your hair just a little and I'll … figure out some way to work maps into our bed."

His lover's eyes widened, and instantly Derek knew he'd never contemplated the idea of having Derek and maps at the same time.

"Oh my God, yes," The younger man whispered.

Smiling widely and slightly smugly, Derek reached out and pulled Spencer close to him. "It's a deal then." 'A damn good deal.' Derek thought as he kissed the man he loved.


End file.
